User talk:Clubchloe1
Welcome to Clubchloe1's talk page. bytes. div 1024) < 100|No need to archive me yet.|Eek! I need Archiving!}}}} I was the last person to edit this page. I made this edit November 11, 2012. If you are going to edit this page, please make sure you update this message next to this one, with it saying your user name, and what month, day, and year you edited. Example: Clubchloe1 was the last person to edit this page. She last made this edit October 26, 2012. Please, do not ignore the message up there that says to sign. Always sign, using ~~~~, or the . '''This is a talk page, that means it is there to discuss how to improve the wiki. Not a watercooler. Direct Message me on Twitter if you have a non-wiki related question/subject. By the way, look at the talk page policy if you still don't know this purpose. The message above this one means, '' '' Leave a message at the bottom of this page, by clicking the Add topic button. When starting a new conversation, create a new headline. This is so I can separate what conversation is what. Yes, I am an admin, but I am not a Bureaucrat. The current active Bureaucrat here is Tyrant. Message him to ask for adminship. If you received a welcome message from me that was late (most likely because I was sleeping), then do not bother me because of it. Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clubchloe1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyrant457 (Talk) 01:02, September 2, 2012 Yeah um, I saw your signeture picture, the one with the fan sprite of Issun, I made it. You may not belive me, but at least credit SkyShaymin1998 on devianart for making it. Thamks. 16:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ...It seems that had caused some unexpected consequences, Clubchloe. The text instead of being aligned at the center is now at the left. Can you fix this? I'm not very good with HTML and thus I did not find the problem anywhere in the code... --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 16:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm firmalar with HTML codes, so I'll try. - Clubchloe1 16:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::There we go! I've fixed it! It seems I need to add another tag on the line. - Clubchloe1 16:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig icon Sorry if it sounds like I'm spamming you but please could you credit SkyShaymin1998 on deviantart for that icon and for the user boxes how about using official images rather than fan sprites the SS1998 made. Chibiratsu1998 (talk) 17:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC)﻿ :DID YOU NOT LOOK AT THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP?!?! ''This is a talk page, meant to discuss how to improve the the wiki. If you are not gonna do that, then please, DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE. Here is my twitter. Direct message me on there. ''- [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically, what I'm saying, USE TALK PAGES FOR THEIR PURPOSE!!! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ...Well, Clubchloe, I think that there are some problems in this template (and many other templates). The problem is that the proper spellings of Ōkami and Ōkamiden is not used, instead it is spelled as "Okami" and "Okamiden". Yes. The dash above the O is required, as it is the proper spelling. And yes, the Ō can be copied from anywhere with it provided. However, when I attempted to fix those templates by myself, the outcome was disastrous. Can you fix this and other templates? I'd really appreciate it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely! Leave it to me! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then, fixed! I would like to keep the templates name the same though, just for convenience of other users. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, Clubchloe! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding Sorry with the Azumi edits, but i thought the categories would be added in. I wasn't trying to spam edits to get the category badges.Darktriggerhappy (talk) 02:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Darktriggerhappy :Its okay =) What did you mean by "the categories would be added in"? You know, to link to a category you could do this: Category:Categories name here and it would act the same as any other linked page. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 02:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Userbox arrangement So, the double arrangement code emerges whenever I use the subst code? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wait, I didn't know you used SUBST: on it. Yeah, it uses the arrangement code. Why don't you just copy and paste the code for the userbox? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, so that's the problem. And I don't copy and paste the code for the userbox, because I'm too lazy on that :) --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC)